


secure dwellings

by superhoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together, Non-Penetrative Sex, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/pseuds/superhoney
Summary: Now that things are quieter, Dean thinks it's about time they find somewhere else to live. Somewhere for he and Cas to call their own. In which Dean buys a house, and he and Castiel start another new chapter of their life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacass (Fushigi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/gifts).



> This is a little story about new beginnings for my friend and wonderful beta, [Anna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigi/pseuds/teacass) who is starting a new job tomorrow. I hope you like it! 
> 
> And if anyone finds any errors in this, it only proves how valuable she is, because she didn't read this to catch them for me. 
> 
> Title from Isaiah 32:18 _Then my people will live in a peaceful habitation, and in secure dwellings and in undisturbed resting places._

He’s been thinking about it for awhile now, what it would be like to have a place that was truly theirs. 

Dean loves the bunker. Of course he does. The Batcave will never stop being awesome, and they’ve left their own signatures on its rooms and hallways over the years. 

But things have been different lately. They still hunt, just not nearly as much as they used to. Ever since they crammed Lucifer back into the Cage for the second and hopefully last time, the world’s been quieter. Sure, they still deal with the occasional vengeful spirit or werewolf with control issues, but they don’t go looking for cases anymore.

Which means that they have a lot more downtime. And the bunker is great for the hunting lifestyle, a place to relax in between jobs, with all its information and lore readily available to help them out. But somehow they’ve found themselves semi-retired, and that’s what really pushes Dean into action.

There’s a difference between a home that you find, and a home that you make. Neither is better than the other, but right now, Dean wants to make a home with Castiel.

Things have been good between them. Once Cas got the whole hunting-down-Lucifer thing out of his system, he and Dean finally talked about the thing they’d been dancing around for years, which ended with Dean pinned against the wall as Cas kissed him like he’d been waiting to do so for years. Which he had, so it all worked out in the end.

So here Dean is, driving the Impala along the streets of a little town only half an hour away for the bunker, checking the address in the e-mail that Mary sent to him.

He never thought he’d be looking for a house to buy. Never thought he’d be able to do so, considering that according to the government, he’s been dead for years. But he never thought he’d be getting e-mails from his mom, either. Life is full of surprises. 

Turns out that while he was temporarily alive again, Samuel Campbell made some changes to the handling of his estate. He thought he was going to get Mary back, and wanted to provide for her. Of course that didn’t go the way he planned, but Mary did come back. Eventually. After it was too late for Samuel to benefit from it.

Mary definitely benefited from it, though, and so did Sam and Dean. The Campbells were old money. Mary bought herself a condo, joined a bunch of volunteer organizations, and drives to the bunker every weekend like clockwork to see her boys. It took them some time to navigate their relationship, but Dean thinks they’re doing pretty well now.

So he’s got the money for a house. Nothing fancy, but somewhere for him and Cas to make their own. The bunker’s too big for the two of them.

He pulls up outside the house and smiles at the sight of it. It’s an older home, but it looks like it’s in pretty good shape, nothing that a bit of love and effort can’t fix up. It has character, at least, unlike the cookie-cutter boxes they call houses these days. 

About five minutes later, another car pulls up behind him, and Sam steps out from behind the wheel. “Hey,” he calls out. “Looks good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Dean says. “Yeah, it does. Let’s take a look inside.”

Sam was the first to leave the nest, so to speak. And Dean was shockingly okay with it. It helped that he had his mom and Cas around at that point, so the burden of being important to Dean Winchester didn’t fall solely on Sam. And besides, Dean’s so happy for his little brother that even his own abandonment issues couldn’t bring him down. Eileen is awesome, and she makes Sam light up in a way Dean hasn’t seen in years. And she’s a hunter, too, so he knows that if anything serious rears its ugly head again, she’ll be right there on the front lines with them, which ought to be worrying, but is actually reassuring. She's pretty badass.

The house has a wide, covered porch at the front, and there’s a swing dangling on the left side. Dean pushes it gently and watches it sway, imagining Cas sitting out here with a cup of tea and a book. Yeah, he thinks Cas would like this already. 

They unlock the door with the key Dean picked up from the realtor’s office on the way over here. Cas thinks he’s out grocery shopping, which isn’t a complete lie, because Dean does plan to pick a few things up on the way back to the bunker. But this is the main reason for his excursion.

The house is quiet, but it’s a calm sort of silence, not a creepy one. It’s bright, the sun pouring in through the windows despite the fine layer of dust over everything. 

“Well, it needs a paint job, first of all,” Sam says, looking around with distaste. The front hallway and living room are both painted that awful shade of dusty rose that was so popular a few years ago, and the colour has not aged well.

“That’s easy enough,” Dean mutters, heading down the hall. The kitchen is at the back of the house, and as soon as he steps into it, he falls in love. 

It’s bright and spacious, and the previous owners must have used their renovation budget in here, because the appliances, cabinets, and countertops are all new. Dean immediately starts pulling open drawers and cupboards, checking to see if there’s adequate storage. 

“Does it meet your standards, Martha Stewart?” Sam asks from behind him.

Dean doesn’t even bother looking at him, just flips him off over his shoulder. “Shut up, Sammy.”

Sam chuckles. “It’s really nice, Dean. Seriously.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “Come on, let’s take a look upstairs.”

There are two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a linen closet on the second floor. The bathroom also looks recently renovated, which is good, because Dean may be handy, but the more liveable this place is when they move in, the better. 

He’s mostly interested in the master bedroom, of course. It’s at the front of the house, and there’s even a reading nook built into the bay window that lets sunlight into the room. There’s plenty of space for a big bed, and a dresser, and a nice TV stand…

“You look happy,” Sam comments softly, shaking Dean out of his reverie.

“I am,” Dean replies absently. 

“I don’t mean just right now,” Sam continues. “In general. In the last few months, you look happy more often than not. You know how unusual that is for us?”

Dean knows that all too well. It’s the same thought he had when Sam announced he was moving in with Eileen. 

“Love’s a marvelous thing, ain’t it?” he says, clapping Sam on the back and heading back towards the stairs.

Sam follows behind, shaking his head. “Even hearing you say that is weird. But good-weird.”

And yeah, that’s fair. So Dean sucks about talking his feelings. He’s getting better about it. It’s hard not to when Cas looks at him with those big blue eyes, face so solemn, and all of Dean’s thoughts and feelings just come spilling out. He’s finally starting to recognize that it's not a bad thing. That it’s healthy, and productive, and oddly satisfying.

Plus it usually leads to some really great, emotionally-charged orgasms. 

“So,” he says, standing in the front hallway, “some horrible paint choices aside, what do you think?”

“I think you and Cas are going to be very happy here,” Sam answers.

That’s all Dean needs to hear.

He and Sam hug before going their separate ways, Dean back to the bunker and Sam back to the house he shares with Eileen. They do this more often now too. Hug. Because they say goodbye to each other more often, but they always know they’ll see each other again soon, unlike the old days when they used to only hug if one of them was dying or miraculously brought back from the dead. 

“See you at the housewarming party,” Dean jokes.

Sam raises his eyebrows. “You think you’re kidding, but I know for a fact that Mom will be planning something the minute she finds out the deal is closed.”

Dean laughs. “How cool is that?” he marvels. “Can you believe this is where we ended up?”

“We deserve it,” Sam says, squeezing Dean’s shoulder. “See you soon.”

Dean lifts a hand to wave goodbye as Sam drives off, then climbs into his car with a smile on his face. He can’t wait to tell Cas the news.

***

“Cas?” he calls out as he climbs down the stairs. “You home?”

“In the library,” Cas replies, his voice echoing.

Dean drops the groceries off in the kitchen, then heads for the library. He finds Cas seated at the table, an empty mug at his elbow, poring over a thick, ancient-looking book.

“Hey,” he says, dropping an affectionate kiss into Cas’ messy hair. “How was your day?”

Cas looks up and smiles at him. “I’ve learned a lot,” he says. “But I also missed you.”

He still makes Dean blush when he says things like that. “Well, I promise I had a good excuse.”

Cas closes the book and gives Dean his full attention. “I understand that food is very important to you, Dean, but you were gone a long time.”

Dean reaches out and takes Cas’ hand. “I lied,” he admits. “I mean, I did get some groceries too. But I was also doing something else.”

There’s a faint trace of a frown on Cas’ face. “Yes?”

With a flourish, Dean pulls the key out of his pocket and places it on the table. “I bought us a house.”

Cas looks at the key, then at Dean, then back at the key. “A house?” he repeats.

Oh, crap. He doesn’t sound nearly as excited as Dean had hoped. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he and Cas should have found a place together. Or maybe Cas isn’t ready to commit to a life together, despite the fact that he and Dean have both made promises to do just that.

But a soft smile is creeping over Cas’ face, and his expression can’t be interpreted as anything other than delighted. “A house, just for us?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, slightly choked up. “I mean, this place is great, and you know we’ll be back here on the regular, but I just thought it would be nice to get some natural light sometimes, you know?”

Cas tilts his head to the side. “There’s more to it than that,” he says, because he’s always been able to see right through Dean’s bullshit.

Dean laughs and squeezes his hand a little tighter. “And I want somewhere that feels like us,” he confesses. “Somewhere we can do this right.”

“There’s no one right way to do this,” Cas informs him, but his eyes are suspiciously bright. 

“You know what I mean,” Dean says.

“I do,” Cas agrees. He leans over and kisses Dean briefly, then again. “I can’t wait to see it.”

***

They move in a few weeks later. Sam and Eileen offered to come help out, but Dean waved them off. He and Cas can manage on their own. Besides, he kind of wants this time to be special. To belong to just the two of them. They won’t ever have a wedding, probably, so this is about as close as they’ll get to an event that symbolizes their commitment to one another.

They picked up furniture from a few places. Raided some of the bunker’s storage rooms, bought a few things new and a few things second-hand. It’s an eclectic mix of pieces, but they all work together. Kind of like him and Cas.

“That’s the last of the big pieces,” Cas announces as they set down the couch. He adjusts it slightly. Weird-ass angelic vision means he can always tell when something is out of alignment. It’ll come in real handy if they ever get around to hanging pictures on the walls. After they paint, of course.

Dean flops down on the couch dramatically. “This is comfy,” he says. “Which is good, because I’ll probably end up sleeping out here more than once.”

He means it as a joke, but as soon as the words leave his mouth, he knows they were a mistake. Cas’ face goes tight and he folds his arms across his chest, looking ready to smite something.

“We’ve just moved in and you’re already imagining us fighting here?” Cas asks. He sounds angry, yes, but also hurt.

God. Dean is such a disaster. He managed to fuck up by talking about how he was probably going to fuck things up. _Smooth, Winchester_. 

He stands back up and takes hold of Cas’ shoulders. “Hey,” he says softly. “Look at me.”

Cas meets his eyes, and Dean swallows roughly. He just looks so crushed. “I don’t want you to sleep on the couch,” Cas says quietly. “I’m not so foolish as to think that we won’t fight, Dean. Of course we will. We always have. But I want us to be better about how we resolve things. I don’t want to go to bed still mad at each other. Ever.”

Dean reaches out and touches his cheek, softly. “Okay,” he says. “I like the sound of that. It sounds an awful lot like something you would read in one of those trashy relationship help books, but hey, maybe they’re right this time.”

“Actually, it was in _Cosmopolitan_ ,” Cas mumbles. 

Dean blinks at him. “Why were you reading _Cosmo_?”

Cas shrugs. “One of our last cases, while you and Sam were out interviewing witnesses. It was in the waiting room at the doctor’s office.”

“And out of all the things in there, that’s what you remembered?” Dean asks incredulously. 

Cas looks back at him from under his lashes. “Not the only thing,” he says, his voice low. 

A shiver runs through Dean’s entire body. “No?” he says, matching Cas’ tone. 

Cas bites his lip, shaking his head slowly. “The same article had some excellent advice regarding make-up sex, as well.”

“Was this even enough of a fight to qualify?” Dean asks.

“Do you care?” Cas counters, stepping right into Dean’s space.

“Hell no,” Dean manages to gasp out before Cas’ mouth descends on his.

They’re sweaty and gross from moving all day, and Dean kinda loves it. It’s always been like this between them-- passionate, all-consuming. Whether that turns into something hot and fierce or tender and slow, it’s always so, so good. 

He backs Cas up against the wall, kissing his way down the elegant line of his throat, sucking a dark mark into the place where his neck and shoulder meet. Cas shudders and grabs Dean’s ass in retaliation, drawing them closer together. “Bedroom,” Cas gasps out.

Dean whines. “Here’s good,” he protests, rolling his hips forward, feeling the hard line of Cas’ erection against his own. 

Cas takes him by the waist and hauls him away firmly. “Bedroom,” he repeats. He turns and walks up the stairs, and Dean’s not an idiot, so he follows. Besides, with Cas a few steps above him, it’s a great view all the way up to the second floor. 

He walks into the room and is nearly hit in the face with the shirt that Cas has just removed and sent flying across the room. Dean tosses it aside and strips off his own grimy t-shirt and dusty jeans. Cas is already sprawled on the bed in nothing but his boxers, an impatient look on his face.

“Hurry up,” he says, almost pouting. Dean stifles a laugh and kicks off his jeans, then joins Cas on the bed, stretching out over top of him, putting as much of their bodies into contact as possible. 

“Hi,” he says, foolish and grinning and so _happy_ he thinks he could burst with it. 

“Hi,” Cas echoes, fondly. Then he pulls Dean’s face down towards his and Dean loses track of whatever he was thinking about. Nothing compares to this, the feeling of Castiel’s lips against his, the brush of their bare chests, the delicious friction of their groins pressing together.

Cas reaches between them and wraps one hand around Dean’s cock, stroking him gently as they continue to rut together. Dean moans and hides his face in the crook of Cas’ shoulder, overwhelmed. “Fuck,” he sighs. “That feels so good.”

“Mmmn,” Cas agrees. He pushes at Dean’s boxers with his free hand, trying to get them off without interrupting his motions. Dean knows it’ll be worth it, so he rolls away for a second to remove them, then pulls Cas’ down while they’re already separated. 

Nothing between them now, he braces himself over Cas again, and this time Cas just clutches at his hips and pulls Dean down against him. They’re perfectly aligned, cocks rubbing together as they move, precome helping smooth the way. 

Dean kisses Cas again, less coordinated now, all his concentration on the movement of his hips. Cas sighs and arches into him, the prettiest noises spilling from his mouth as he comes. Dean looks down at him, his lips parted and his eyes closed in pleasure, and follows him over the edge. 

Exhausted, Dean rolls off Cas and onto his back beside him, too blissed-out to care about the mess on their stomachs. He feels Cas press a light kiss to his bare shoulder and chuckles softly. “We’re doing pretty good on the whole christening-the-new-house thing already.”

“I’m looking forward to the rest of it,” Cas replies, sliding closer and throwing one leg over Dean’s, resting his head on his chest.

Dean knows that in this case, Cas is referring to the rest of the stupidly hot sex they’re going to have on every surface of their new home. But when he hears him say _the rest of it_ , Dean thinks about other things as well: making breakfast in that fantastic kitchen, reading on the porch swing, turning part of the backyard into a garden, having their friends and family over for holiday celebrations. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, me too,” he says, nuzzling into Cas’ hair, even more of a mess now than it was earlier. 

This was already a good house. Dean knew that from the minute he saw it. But now it’s their home, and they’re going to have a good life here, together.


End file.
